Crowfeather's Spell
by SilverXmoon
Summary: Oneshot SONGFIC:::This will NEVER EVER happen in a trillion years, but I was listening to this song Toxic by Britney Spears, and I wondered what if Crowfeather only PRETENDED to love Leafpool...


**A/N: LOL, I know I just wrote a poem about Leafpool&Crowfeather, but I was listening to this song ("Toxic" by Britney Spears), and I wondered, "What if Crowfeather only _pretended_ to love her?" … So yeah, this is the result...(By the way, I know that Crowfeather would NEVER EVER EVER do that, but well, what can I say; I like to experiment).  
**

* * *

The Gathering started, with ShadowClan beginning to report their well being. Leafpool tried not to shudder as a cold breeze passed by. Leaf-bare was coming, and soon. 

Gradually, she grew bored of Blackstar's ranting about how strong and lithe their warriors were becoming. Because of her growing boredom, she decided to see if he really was telling the truth. Her brilliant green eyes scanned his Clan. Suddenly, she caught the deep blue eyes of a certain tom.

_Kitty, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A tom like you  
Should wear a warning  
You're dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

Leafpool blushed furiously, but found she was not able to look away from Crowfeather. His pelt was black and sleek, and she longed to purr beside it, to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, to stare deep into those eyes of his…

_There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Kitty, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_

She shook herself. A medicine cat should not be having these kinds of inappropriate thoughts! But his eyes had a certain lull to them, and Leafpool couldn't help but be drawn in. They stared into each other's eyes for the rest of the Gathering. She would never admit this to anyone … but she adored this feeling. Of being loved, and loving back. They'd been meeting for a while now, in secret, and Leafpool knew it was wrong, but she did it anyway.

Crowfeather was just too … irresistible.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

The next few meetings of theirs were getting more and more intimate. Leafpool felt like Crowfeather could tell exactly what she was thinking, and he always knew how to cheer her up when she was feeling down. It was wonderful, yet terrible at the same time. Leafpool knew she was betraying her Clan by doing this.

But Crowfeather was too much to give up; she was completely mesmerized by him.

The plan of their fleeing came soon enough. Leafpool was shocked.

"L-Leave?" she had stammered.

"Yes," Crowfeather meowed, sighing, looking sad. "Our Clans will find out about us soon enough anyway. They won't understand our love, Leafpool."

Leafpool was doubtful. Running away from everything she'd always known and loved was a huge step, and she wasn't sure she was ready. Besides, did she _love_ _him_ enough?

Crowfeather seemed to sense her uncertainty. "Don't you love me?" he murmured, rubbing their sides together. Leafpool's heart caught in her throat. Did she?

She finally gave in. "Of course," she meowed softly, as if trying to reassure herself.

Crowfeather smirked, though Leafpool didn't see it. "Perfect," he whispered. "So you'll come?"

The truth was, Leafpool did not want to at all. She pulled apart from him, ready to tell him she wasn't, but then made a huge mistake: she looked into his icy eyes.

A familiar feeling similar to hypnotization overcame her. "...Yes…"

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
_

They leaped across the open plains, which were free of vegetation: a rough, barren landscape. Crowfeather and Leafpool were running away from their Clans, leaving behind their home. Leafpool had a nasty hole in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't want to displease Crowfeather.

She wouldn't DARE displease him, because she might lose him. She didn't want that; she loved him with all her heart. She didn't realize it, but Crowfeather had cast a spell over her.

That night, Leafpool wanted Crowfeather. Her feelings were taking the better of her; they were running wild.

"Crowfeather…" she meowed. He was next to her in a flash.

"Yeah?"

"I think tonight's the night," she meowed, a tremor in her voice. She was ready, but was Crowfeather?

"YES!" he meowed with such hunger in his eyes, Leafpool went recoiling back. Her eyes were wide and scared. He advanced towards her. "Thank StarClan, it took you long enough." He was practically drooling.

"I…" she stuttered. "I thought you loved me," she tried again, choking slightly.

"I do," he meowed greedily. She noticed he was looking at her body, her pelt. He was overcome with lust and nothing but.

Suddenly, in a heart-stopping flash, it all came to her. Everything he had done to her.

How he was using her to get what he wanted.

How she thought she was ready, but it was all part of his spell; his plan.

How he had led her to betray her family and friends, because he "loved" her. And how she had so carelessly believed him.

She had never truly loved this tom, and he had never truly loved her.

All thoughts of wanting him flew straight out of her head, and the spell instantly broke.

_It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me_

It was all too late, too late. She had found out way too late. Her eyes burned with tears, and her vision blurred.

"You…you PIECE OF FOXDUNG!" she screeched at him, claws outstretched, fur on end.

"What?" he smirked. "You know you love me." He sounded confident, but he looked a tiny bit worried. Was she still under his spell, or did she finally break free?

Apparently yes. "SHUT UP!" she screamed at him. "How dare you use me…." she gasped, then groaned. "I was so stupid, so stupid, SO STUPID!"

Crowfeather was alarmed. Things weren't turning out the way he had originally wanted them to. She wasn't supposed to find out, she was supposed to have IT with him!

"Don't you DARE," she seethed, taking a dangerous step towards him, "Don't you DARE step foot in the forest again. If you do, I will kill you." Her eyes were on fire, her nostrils blaring.

Crowfeather looked at her. "I was so close…" he muttered, then without another word he ran away, deep into the darkening horizon, never to return again.

Leafpool watched him go, still angry. The anger slowly sipped away to depression as he was no more than a dot in the distance. She let out a wail into the night, long and slow. This was horrible. How could she have let herself fall for such a horrid tom? She had fled her Clan, not to mention betrayed it, all because of him. She yowled as the coldness of truth finally sunk in. She was tricked. All he wanted was to get her pregnant. Leafpool felt as weak as a newborn kit, and about the same knowledge. She sunk her claws into the ground, defeated.

Would StarClan ever forgive her for her sins?

To her surprise, Silverpelt shone brightly ahead, twinkling like eyes—honest, caring eyes, much unlike Crowfeather's. Leafpool raised her pleading green eyes at them, then cried out in agony and fear, "Oh, I'm so sorry, so very very sorry!"

As if in response, a slight wind ruffled her calico fur. She knew somehow, that this meant yes, so she closed her eyes in gratitude. "Thank you," she spoke softly. "Thank you for giving me another opportunity. I will not fail this time."

The next morning at the very crack of dawn she determinedly went back to her Clan, where she belonged…to be a medicine cat for all time, and to leave behind her nightmarish past.

_Don't you know that you're toxic  
_

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, very fast-paced. Plus, a totally different concept from my poem. But I felt like experimenting, so there XP**

**Please review. Flames welcome as long as they're honest… Oh, and by the way I changed "baby" to "kitty", and "guy" to "tom". Also the song isn't in its original order.**

**All that aside, REVIEW! (Also check out my poem and story!)  
**


End file.
